As a related art power steering device applied to the vehicle, for instance, there has been known a power steering device disclosed in the following Patent Document.
That is, the power steering device disclosed in this Patent Document brings about an improvement in steering feeling by changing a friction correction value according to a steering angle in each state of a “forward state” in which directions of a steering torque and a steering angular velocity are the same and a “backward state” in which these directions are different.